The Shocks of Life
by Iris Cullen 13
Summary: 20 days to the wedding. Everything is great, Alice has even got a bridesmaid dress. But what happens when Renee gets sick. Is Bella and Edward's wedding still on and will Bella see her mom one last time. When life throws Bella this hurdel, what happens?
1. Passing Time

**Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction and I am really hoping that you all like it. The idea for this story came from two diffrent things:**

**Number 1, my mum suggested that should have a complication with Renee , and**

**number 2, I was watching a preview for a TV show and one of the main characters, who has a baby, has got cancer.**

**Anywho... Here it is!**

20 days to the wedding. Ugh, I shuddered at the thought. How had he even managed to rope me in to this? As usual I was glad Edward couldn't read my thoughts.

If he could I know he would be upset at how many times I doubted this whole thing.

It was a Friday night and I was sitting at home with the Cullens. That's how I thought of their house now. My home.

I felt incredibly guilty that Charlie's small, cosy house no longer held the same comfort to me, but the closer the wedding came, the closer I felt to the Cullens.

"Bella. Bella are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Alice's high, musical voice pulled me from my thoughts.

I sighed and looked up from the perfect crème coloured carpet in the Cullen's living room.

"Yes Alice, I was paying complete attention to you talking about EVERY SINGLE piece of clothing you bought while you were in Paris during the 60's" Alice heard the sarcasm in my voice but still continued.

I stared around the room, Alice's ramblings about a favourite boutique only registering in my subconscious. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were out hunting so Alice had decided that we were having a girls night. Carlisle was working the late shift at the Hospital so that left Rosalie, Esme and Alice here with me. Alice and I were sprawled out over the couch while Esme was sitting in an armchair reading a book on Medieval Greek Architecture. Rosalie was sitting in the front room, watching some old chick flick.

Alice continued to chat animatedly while I got up and went to the Kitchen, serving myself more of the delicious Indian Takeaway that Esme had picked up. I poured myself some water, grabbed my plate of food and sat down at the huge dining room table, which was used by the Cullens as a conference table.

As I ate I thought about Edward and how much I missed him. He knew that I hated it when he went away to hunt, so he had promised me that he would be back by tomorrow afternoon. In the mean time I was stuck here, having a sleepover tonight and going shopping for a maid of honour dress for Alice, tomorrow.

The only thing that had stopped me from pulling my hair out and screaming that I was 'not going' was that it was making Alice incredibly happy. Also she promised we could go to a second hand book store while we were there.

I finished my dinner and walked back over to the couch where Alice was still sitting, now talking about the outfit she had worn when she and Jasper had climbed (well, actually they had scaled the outside) the Eiffel tower.

"So Bella, do you want to watch a movie?" Asked Esme, smiling at me over the top of her book.

"Oh yes, let's watch Romeo and Juliet!" Alice said excitedly.

Romeo and Juliet, my thoughts turned back to the last time I had watched that movie. It was my 18th birthday. The day that had made Edward and all the Cullens leave. No matter how hard I tried to repress the memory, I always shuddered when I thought of those awful dark months where Edward had left my life.

"Um, Alice, maybe we could watch something else" I said, trying to control my voice.

I think Alice understood, and if not just saw that I would not watch Romeo and Juliet, because she said that we could watch Pride and Prejudice.

We started the movie and Rosalie came in to watch with us. When the movie was over I told Alice that I really needed some sleep.

I went upstairs, changed in to my pyjamas, brushed my teeth and snuggled down in Edward's huge bed. I quickly feel asleep and, for the first time in a while, slept without Nightmares.

When morning came I was slightly grumpy, which was weird because I had had my best night's sleep in a long time.

After getting dressed I walked out to the landing and tripped. Luckily Esme caught me but her stone arms left bruises. I was glad that Emmett was hunting because otherwise his clumsy jokes would have lasted all day.

I walked in to the spacious kitchen to find Alice pulling two pieces of bread out of the toaster. Then, faster than I could see she put the toppings on to create French toast.

Alice put the toast on a plate and danced over to the table where she put it down on a table mat and finished by pouring some freshly squeezed orange juice in to a tall glass.

"Ta da!" Alice proclaimed happily. Only then did I notice that she had actually clamped a peg down on her nose. I raised my eyebrows at that but she just laughed.

"The stench was getting to her" said Esme, smiling fondly at Alice.

I rolled my eyes and sat down to eat my breakfast. After a few bites I thanked Alice. The toast really was delicious.

Then Carlisle walked in to the room.

"I just got off from the hospital" he said smiling. He walked over to Esme and kissed her softly, then sitting down at the table, giving me a hug as he slid in to the chair next to mine. He gave a tired sigh and closed his eyes for a few moments.

"Busy night?" asked Rosalie, glancing up from the computer screen where she was surfing all the websites of the major designers.

"No, actually" said Carlisle smiling over at Rosalie. "It was mercifully uneventful".

"Well," said Rosalie, turning off the computer and getting up from the chair she had been sitting in, "I'm going to hunt" she announced.

"Yes, I think Carlisle and I will go with you, Rosalie" Esme said decidedly as she reached for Carlisle's hand.

I wasn't surprised that they were going hunting. All of the Cullen's eyes were pitch black, with the exception of Alice, who had hunted a few days before.

I had now finished my breakfast and I waved to Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie as I went to wash my plate. By the time I got to the sink Alice was standing there with her hand out.

"Let me wash them, you need to get ready."She said as she took the breakfast dishes out of my hands.

I walked up stairs, dejectedly stomping my feet on each step. I hated it when Alice decided that we were going shopping. I went in to Edward's room, grabbed my purse, jacket and slid on my ballet flats.

I then went to the went to the bathroom and came downstairs. Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie were long gone by now.

"Alright, let's go" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. Alice gave me a big smile and I could tell that she was happy that I was going to be good about this trip.

Alice ran out to her car at an almost human speed, dragging me along behind her.

When we were in the Porsche she revved the engine and before I knew it we were on the road. On the way to Seattle we talked about all kinds of things. Alice talked about the kind of bridesmaid dress she wanted, what kind of flowers I would like for the wedding and she even gave me her opinion on who would be our next president. I laughed at that one. Of course Alice would know, she'd probably already had a crystal clear vision of him standing on the podium, getting sworn in.

I talked to her about the books I was hoping to find today. I wanted a copy of Jane Eyre and also wanted to find a copy of the Taming of the shrew by William Shakespeare, all my previous efforts in finding a copy had led to where I was now. Not having a copy.

Finally we arrived at the mall. Alice dragged me around to all of the designer stores but finally found what she wanted at the back of a vintage store. After that torture session we went to a little book store where, after a long hunt, we found both the books I wanted.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Alice in her chirpy bird voice.

"I just want to go home, shopping makes me tired" I said in an annoyed voice.

"And grumpy" said Alice, but so low that I only just heard.

Never the less we went back to the bright yellow Porsche and sped back to Forks. On the way back Alice chirped about the clothes she'd bought and how the weather would be for the wedding. No rain! She told me jubilantly.

Faster than I expected we were speeding down the Cullen's driveway. When we pulled in to the huge garage I saw Emmett's big, white Jeep was there.

"They're back!" I squealed.

**Soooooooo... what do you think?????? Please review because it makes me very happy to get feed back. Constructive critisism is welcome but please don't be outright nasty.**

**Next chapter will be up VERY soon! Have a great day :)**


	2. Frozen Clock

**I'm back! Ok, so I know that chapter 1 is kind of boring, but I really wanted to use it to set the scene. This chapter is also kind of slow... but hang on till the end of it because this chapter ends with a BANG! **

**I Hope you enjoy reading this... Here it is!**

I opened the door of the Porsche, got out and... fell flat on my face. I sighed and stood up, brushing myself off.

As Alice and I made our way up to the house, I was jogging to get there faster, to see _his_ face. I had missed him so much, even though it had been less than 48 hours. I couldn't wait to be in his cool, marble arms and hear his perfect, velvet voice.

Even though I had been jogging and Alice walking, she still beat me to the door. She opened it and I rushed in to the house. I could see Rosalie and Emmett on the love seat, the beginnings of a huge house of cards in front of them. Jasper was leaning on the wall, eyes on Alice as she walked over to him. All of their faces were inhumanly beautiful, butthe face I needed to see was not there.

I had not moved from the thresh hold and suddenly stone arms grabbed me from behind and my feet were lifted off the ground.

"Boo" Edward whispered. I gasped and, to my great annoyance, everyone laughed.

Edward gently put my feet back on solid ground, keeping his arms tightly around me, and turned me around to face him.

My heart was beating at a thousand miles an hour and I could feel a hot blush light my cheeks. Edward gently brushed my cheek with the back of his hand and a breath taking smile turned up the corners of his mouth.

"Hello" he said happily.

"Hi" my voice shook slightly. He pulled me closer and bent down slightly to place a gentle kiss on my lips. After a few moments he pulled away, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the couch.

"How was the trip?" I asked him as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It was great" Emmett answered before Edward had the chance to. "I found quite a few bears and Edward even got some mountain lions". Emmett laughed, though I wasn't sure why, and Edward threw him a dirty look.

"The main result from it all is that ... drum roll please (Jasper tapped his hands on the table)we want to play baseball tonight!" Emmett finished.

Edward looked at me to see my reaction and I looked at Alice.

"We're lucky, there's a big thunder storm coming tonight" I smiled at Alice's news. I knew it would make Edward very happy to play baseball again, they hadn't played since the night that James came and ruined the whole thing.

"Is it ok with you Bella"? Edward asked, uncertainty plaguing his voice.

" It'll be fun, B ball"! I said, trying to make myself believe the words that were coming out of my mouth. Emmett and Jasper laughed very hard at that. Emmett managed to splutter that b ball was basketball, not baseball.

I just rolled my eyes. As if I really cared what it was.

"Well let's get ready then" said Alice impatiently. "Oh and don't forget, Bella that you have to call your dad" I nodded and started to get up from the couch, grabbing Edward's hand in the process. From my pocket I pulled the small silver cell phone that Edward had given me. I walked in to the front room and dialled my home number. After ringing three times Charlie answered.

"Hello"? He said.

"Hi dad it's me" was my response.

"Oh, hey Bells, how are you doing? Is Edward back from camping" He questioned.

"I'm fine, they just got back"

"So... are you coming home now" Charlie said. It sounded like he was trying to sound like he didn't care, but I could tell that he wanted me home.

"Well actually, they were going to play Baseball" I said guiltily, hoping Charlie's thoughts would not stray back to the last time I had told him about a Cullen Baseball game.

"Ok Bella, but I want you home before eleven" He said sternly.

"Sure sure dad" I didn't even know why I said that, it really just slipped out. Painful memories of the person who I had picked up that saying from, came flooding in to my mind. No. I would not think of him. Not my best friend. Not now.

"Bye dad" I said vaguely, hanging up the phone and replacing it in my pocket. Edward's voice brought me back to the present.

"We need to go upstairs, Alice wants to talk to us" He rolled his eyes and we walked to the stairs. Hand in hand. Once we were up on the third floor Alice appeared in front of us.

" In here" she said in voice that was half amused half exasperated. We walked in to Edward's room and he sat down on his bed, pulling me next to him. Alice stood in front of us her eyes glazed over, no doubt searching the future. Her vision snapped in to focus and she look pointedly at Edward.

"I need a final decision on the playlist for the wedding" she said.

"That's what you want" I asked. Alice had been pestering us for weeks about a final decision.

"Alice I am surprised you haven't seen this, you know we want Wagner's march and we told you that you could decide the song for the first dance, what else do you want??????????" Asked Edward exasperatedly.

"You know what I want Edward, I want DETAILS!!!" Alice finished with a frustrated scream, pulling at her short black spiky hair.

"Alice, I told you, we are putting this in your hands. No fast tempo stuff. Just slow Jazz and a bit of classical" Edward answered.

"Fine" Alice answered. " But if you don't like the music it will be your fault"! She flounced over to the door and then turned her head.

" We're leaving for the field in 15 minutes, Carlisle will be home in 2 minutes and Esme has already said yes" And with that she left the room. Closing the door behind her.

" Finally, she leaves us alone" I said, laughing. Edward laughed with me and kissed my forehead.

"Well, at least she won't be bothering us with that particular problem anymore" he said serenely. Edward had been very happy recently. Ever since the day we told Charlie and Renee that we were getting married he had always been smiling, only frowning playful with his brothers, or when he had to leave to go hunting. I then remembered that he had scowled at Emmett earlier, when Emmett had mentioned the hunting trip catches.

"Why did you scowl at Emmett earlier" I asked abruptly, turning my head to see his face.

"When do you mean"? He said innocently as he began playing with my engagement ring on my finger.

"Earlier, when Emmett was talking about the animals that you hunted and he laughed you glared at him" I said accusingly.

"Just a private joke, love" He said smoothly. I got the impression that he was lying to me but dropped it for the time being. I would ask Emmett later, I decided.

"What are you thinking about" Edward said abruptly, gazing into my eyes intently.

"Nothing really, just the Baseball game" I said, hoping he would not see through evasion of his question.

He sighed, probably knowing I would say no more. Then, before I knew what was happening, he threw me over his shoulder and ran down stair at vampire speed.

He stood in his living room, with me over his shoulder. Rosalie and Alice were still upstairs but everyone else, including Carlisle and Esme, were sitting in the living room.

"Edward. Put. Me. Down." I said. I could feel the blood rushing to my head and I knew this would end up with Emmett laughing at me.

"Make me" He whispered in my ear. Ok, but he did ask for it.

"Edward," I said in a faint voice, "Edward I feel sick" I knew it would work and sure enough he put me down, looking at me in concern. I beamed up at him, showing him I was not sick and letting a laugh escape me.

"You told me to make you" I said simply and with that Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing. Edward growled slightly, but he pulled me softly in to his arms and kissed my quickly, letting me know I was forgiven.

Rosalie and Alice then came downstairs. Alice rolled her eyes at Emmett and Jasper aiming a quick punch at Edward which he neatly dodged, making Alice stick her tongue out at him. Rosalie just went and sat down next to Esme, her beautiful features portraying no emotion.

"What are we all just standing around for? Let's go people, GO!" Alice said enthusiastically. Just as we were all making our way to the back door, the phone rang. Carlisle ran in a blur and quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello, Carlisle speaking" He said calmly. "Oh hello Charlie". Charlie? Why was Charlie ringing? I had just talked to him. "Yes, of course you may speak to her. I'll put her on" Carlisle motioned to me and I quickly walked over and took the phone from his hands.

"Hello dad, why are you calling?" I asked, confused.

"Bella, sweetheart, I don't know how to tell you this. Phil just called. He said," Charlie voice was shaking. Oh god, what had happened? Renee had been on her second honeymoon, with Phil. They had been planning for so long, they had gone to Euro Disney. In Paris. They were supposed to be back next week, in time for the wedding.

"Dad, what happened?" I said, I was on the verge of hysteria.

"Renee's sick," said Charlie, his voice cracking."She's been taken to hospital. They don't know what's wrong with her, but the doctor says that she doesn't have long to live.

My brain just stopped. It was like time was frozen. I looked at the horrified daces of the Cullens, all of whom would have heard my conversation in perfect clarity.

She doesn't have long to live. The words echoed in my head.

**Alright, I know this is a cliff hanger, but I am already writing the next chapter and it will be up very soon.**

**Please reveiw because it makes my day! Constructive critisism is welcome, but do not be outright nasty!**

**Have a great day :)**


	3. An explanation

I am so sorry! I know how much I hate it when I see one of the stories I'm reading has been updated, only to find an authors note saying that the story is on hold or being taken down.

I have many reasons why I haven't updated in like 3 months. It was the end of the school year and next year I am at a whole new school. This means end of year concerts, graduation ceremonys and awards.

I had a lead in a musical. Dragon Girl ( for those of you who have never heard of it, don't worry. It's an aussie thing). This meant learning lines and songs.

I know that these are all still aweful excuses, but to tell you the truth I haven't had much luck when I've tried to write chapter 3 of_ The Shocks Of Life_.

I have the whole plot line in my head but every time I sit down to get it out I can't. How do you explain knowing that one of your parents is going to die?

So after alot of debate I am putting _The Shocks of Life_ on hold indefinetly.

Thankyou to MissAnoni and ElizabethAlice (and my friend Sarah). They have taken the time to read and review this story.

I have a new idea in head, so watch out for a new story by Iris Cullen 13.

I leave you with this quote:

_"... I think good thoughts whilst other write good words," - William Shakespear Sonet 85_


End file.
